Answer me xxxx
by Snapbaekie
Summary: Masalalu bukan sesuatu yang perlu di lupakan, karena masalalu menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat indah dibalik tumpukan penderitaan. Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Chanhyun / Baekhyun / Chanyeol / EXO pairing / GS /


_Disclaimer: EXO isn't my own, but the story is mine_

_Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, EXO members_

_Genre: Romance, Drama_

_Warning: GS alert, dramatis, Typo(s), abal, _

_Pair: Official and Crack_

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 0: Prolog

* * *

Derap langkah seorang wanita meredup diantara kumpulan kaki manusia lain yang memenuhi trotoar jalan. Tubuh kecilnya tenggelam diantara lautan manusia yang menikmati sabtu malam dengan keluar rumah. Entah itu untuk sekedar makan malam atau berjalan-jalan dengan orang terdekat setelah pada siang harinya berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah, kantor, sekolah dan lain sebagainya yang mampu menegangkan otak.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan wanita ini. Dia tampak kelelahan. Rambutnya yang dia cepol tinggi tampak berantakan. Dengan beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari ikatan serta poni yang kusut akibat sentuhan kasar pemiliknya. Perempuan ini bernama Baek Hyun, seorang wartawan di salah satu majalah terkenal di Seoul. Dia baru saja selesai bekerja setelah berdebat panjang dengan Kepala Direksi tempatnya bekerja yang akhirnya dimenangkan olehnya.

Baek Hyun terus berjalan melewati arus menuju salah satu halte yang tampak lengah saat itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah mini market saat dirinya ingat ada sesuatu yang harus ia beli untuk tamu bulanannya. Langsung saja, kaki kecil berbalut kets itu masuk ke dalam mini market 24 jam yang tersedia di pinggir jalan.

Mata sipitnya meniti setiap rak untuk mencari barang yang ia maksud. Wanita berambut _brownish _itu mengambil dua barang keperluannya dan sebotol soda dingin untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya. Semua itu dia bawa ke kasir tanpa keranjang. Mesin _Barcode scanner_ berbunyi tak kala berhasil meneliti angka _barcode_ yang dimaksud.

Baek Hyun menunggu dengan sabar sampai sebuah suara yang diduga ponselnya berbunyi, dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di tasnya dan menjawab telepon setelah mengamati sekilas nama sang penelepon.

"_Yeoboseo?_" serunya kepada sang penelepon.

"Ambil dua es krim untukku, nanti kubayar," ujar tak nyambung sang penelepon. Baek Hyun menyerngit tak suka, matanya kemudian berlari melihat ke luar mini market. Dan menemukan lelaki tinggi dengan ponsel tertempel di salah satu telinganya. "Cepat ambil, apa kau tak kasihan dengan penjaga kasirnya."

Ucapan lelaki itu sukses mengalihkan matanya kembali ke penjaga kasir di depannya. "Ada tambahan lain?" ujar penjaga kasir dengan kesabaran yang tinggal seujung jari.

"Eh –iya, sebentar." Baek Hyun berjalan terburu-buru menuju _freezer_, mengambil dua bungkus es krim vanila lalu kembali ke meja kasir. "Maaf menunggu lama," ucapnya dengan sedikit senyuman canggung. Tak enak hati karena sudah membuang waktu pegawai kasir di depannya.

Setelah membayar barangnya, wanita muda itu berjalan keluar. Menghampiri lelaki jangkung berkemeja putih yang tengah bersandar pada mobil hitam miliknya –dan Baek Hyun.

Duak.

"_Appo!_ A-apa salahku." Lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan setelah perut datarnya disentuh mesra oleh kepalan tangan Baek Hyun.

Mata kecoklatan Baek Hyun memandang geram lelaki di depannya. Berkacak pinggang menahan emosi. "_Ya! _Apa yang kau lakukan disini _pabo,_ apa kau tak ingat Min Hyun ada les piano hari ini."

"Tentu saja aku ingat," ujar lelaki jangkung itu sambil terus memegang perut yang dirasanya mulai kram akibat pukulan Baek Hyun. "Tenang saja, dia sudah di jemput Kyungsoo, sekarang dia ada dirumah."

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menghubungiku?"

"Mungkin dia lupa." Lelaki itu menjawab tak peduli. "Sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah aman, kau tidak usah khawatir. Mana es krimku?"

Masih dengan hati dongkol Baek Hyun menyerahkan dua es krim yang ia beli pada lelaki di depannya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai menakutkan. "Semuanya 2000 won, Chan Yeol-_ssi_."

"Aku tahu itu bukan harga sebenarnya," Lelaki bernama Chan Yeol itu mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan Baek Hyun, berniat menakuti agar hutangnya di bayar lunas. Tapi seperti gagal karena Baek Hyun tidak terlihat ketakutan. "Aku tak mungkin membeli 2 buah untuk diriku sendiri, kau mengerti bukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi tetap saja kau harus membayar ini dengan harga penuh."

"Terserah. dasar kau tak mau rugi," desis Chan Yeol sambil meraih sebungkus es krim dari tangan kecil Baek Hyun, membuka kemasannya dan menjilatnya hikmat yang di ikuti oleh Baek Hyun setelahnya. Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu memutuskan memakan es krim di dalam mobil sambil mendengarkan _mp3_ mobil. Baek Hyun bersenandung kecil manakala _mp3 _mobil itu memperdengarkan lagu favoritnya dan Chan Yeol akan menirukan bagian rapp seperti penyanyi aslinya. Mereka tertawa sambil sesekali bercanda dengan es krim yang masih terus terjilat brutal.

"Kau dapat pesan tentang reuni SMA, Yeol?"

"Ya, Lu Han mengirim undangannya siang tadi. Mau datang?" Chan Yeol bertanya seraya menatap Baek Hyun yang selesai dengan es krim ditangannya.

"Kalau kau datang, aku juga akan datang," ujarnya. Jari lentiknya mengambil sejumlah tisu di _dashbor _mobil, berniat membersihkan noda di sudut bibir kecilnya. Tetapi niatnya runtuh manakala Chan Yeol sudah terlebih dahulu memegang pergelangan tangannya, membuat Baek Hyun menelan ludahnya secara kasar karena dia tahu apa yang akan Chan Yeol lakukan setelah ini.

"Jangan dibersihkan, biar aku saja." Chanyeol menyeringai, tangannya meraih dagu Baek Hyun lembut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baek Hyun yang tengah memanas. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, bahkan Baek Hyun bisa merasakan napas panas Chan Yeol menerpa pipinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik dua bibir itu menyatu sempurna dalam diam.

Diawali dengan kecupan kecupan ringan, lalu merambat menuju pagutan-pagutan serta lumatan menguras tenaga. Tak ada yang menjadi korban disini mereka tampak berlomba untuk mendominasi permainan walaupun Baek Hyun tampak enggan pada awalnya. Ciuman penuh cinta itu berakhir ketika dua makhluk Tuhan itu merasa perlu bernapas dan menghirup oksigen sebesar-besarnya.

"Si-sialan kau, Tuan Park." Baek Hyun berdecit sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang terasa begitu keras sampai dapat terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Chan Yeol hanya menyeringai senang, lalu mencium Baek Hyun sekilas untuk sentuhan akhir. Dan kembali sukses memerahkan wajah Baekhyun dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Salahmu menggodaku dengan noda pembawa berkah itu."

"Apanya yang pembawa berkah." Baek Hyun mengerang tak suka. Ia kemudian kembali menatap kaca depan setelah membuang stik es krim beserta bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang sengaja disediakan di dalam mobil. "Ayo jalan, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah."

"Iya, Nyonya Park," jawab Chan Yeol hormat, masih dengan seringai kemenangan yang menyebalkan –bagi Baek Hyun terpatri di bibirnya. Mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan mini market dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan kota yang ramai dengan segala tetek bengeknya.

.xxx.

Suara riuh menguap di ruangan sebuah restoran bernuasa tradisional. Deratan meja panjang dengan sejumlah makanan dan beberapa minuman berbeda rasa terlihat penuh oleh orang-orang berbeda _gender _berumur seperempat abad. Semarak mereka seketika berhenti saat dua manusia dengan pakaian kasual menggeser pintu ruangan dan duduk berdampingan di atas _tatami_[1]. Dua manusia yang merasakan aura aneh mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa semua diam?" suara serak dari wanita yang baru masuk tadi membuat sejumlah orang berpandangan.

"Baek Hyun-_ah_ apa itu kau?" pertanyaan konyol menyeruak dari mulut seorang wanita dengan perut buncitnya –Yi Xing, wanita itu tengah hamil.

"Tentu saja ini aku Yi Xing-_ah_." Baek Hyun tersenyum sambil menahan tawa. "Apa aku banyak berubah?"

"Bukan, bukan kau. Tapi dia?" Sekarang giliran seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas menunjuk lelaki jangkung di sebelah Baek Hyun, lelaki itu tengah sibuk mengamati layar ponsel pintarnya yang entah isinya apa sehingga bibirnya yang sebenarnya tak bisa diam bungkam seketika.

"Dia berubah? Ya Tuhan, dia tetap idiot Jun Myeon-hyung, jangan tertipu dengan wajah tanpa kacamatanya," jelas Baek Hyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah lelaki –yang ternyata Chan Yeol itu. Chan Yeol yang menyadari tingkah menyebalkan Baek Hyun segera menarik tangan nista yang menujuk wajahnya, menarik Baek Hyun mendekat dan memeluknya paksa. "Lepas bodoh!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku, Nyonya Park." Chanyeol tersenyum _evil,_ menunjukan emosi main-mainnya kepada Baek Hyun. Wanita kecil itu malah menutup muka Chan Yeol dengan tangan kecilnya, berusaha menjauh. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tertawa-tawa, ternyata dua _bealges _mereka tidak berubah sama sekali, malahan semakin mesra dari terakhir kali mereka lihat –semasa SMA. Ya, saat ini –Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol tengah berada di tengah-tengah teman sekolah mereka, menyanggupi undangan reuni yang disebar dua hari lalu oleh Lu Han.

Sebenarnya Baek Hyun enggan hadir malam ini, tapi Chan Yeol memaksanya untuk datang dan menyuruh Baek Hyun untuk mengesampingkan alasan tak mutunya. Alasan mengapa dia tak mau hadir di acara bertema "Mengenang masa-masa sekolah dulu" ini. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati dia menyanggupi permintaan Chan Yeol dan sepertinya keputusan Baek Hyun tepat. Dia merasa malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil Baek Hyun-Chan Yeol selesai, mereka kembali di kejutkan oleh kedatangan 3 orang lain –seorang laki-laki tinggi dan 2 lainnya adalah wanita dengan _dress _selutut. Baek Hyun kenal mereka, sangat mengenalnya malah.

"Hai semua!" suara cempreng wanita berambut _dark brown_ –Lu Han menyapa telinga setiap orang di ruangan itu. Yang kemudian di jawab ramah oleh sejumlah orang yang di dominasi kaum lelaki. Lu Han tersenyum manis, tubuhnya ia dudukan di atas _tatami_ di sebelah Baek Hyun. Diikuti oleh wanita dengan pipi _chubby_ –Min Soek yang ikut duduk di sebelah Lu Han setelah mengucapkan sapaannya. Sedangkan lelaki tinggi yang datang bersama mereka, memilih duduk di sebelah Yi Xing –istrinya yang langsung membuat Baek Hyun tertunduk dengan tangan bergetar.

Inilah alasan mengapa Baek Hyun tak mau datang, dia tak mau melihat wajah pria di depannya. Tidak mau melihat wajah mantan pacarnya –Yi Fan. Baek Hyun tampak diam setelah merasa Yi Fan duduk sempurna di depannya, wanita itu menunduk diam sambil berpura-pura memainkan ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya, mengabaikan sekelilingnya yang mulai riuh kembali dengan celetukan masing-masing.

Sebuah genggaman hangat mengalir dari telapak tangan Baek Hyun, wanita itu menoleh ke samping. Dan menemukan Chan Yeol yang menatap lurus ke depan tanpa melihatnya. Wanita sipit itu tahu bahwa Chan Yeol tengah menenangkannya, menyuruhnya agar tenang dan bersikap biasa. "Ayolah Baek, bersikaplah seperti biasanya." Baek Hyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas genggaman khawatir Chan Yeol dan mencoba berbaur dengan teman SMA-nya serta…

–Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

_tbc_

* * *

___tatami_[1]:semacam tikar yang berasal dari Jepang yang dibuat secara tradisional

_._

_._

_Aloha, aku datang dengan fic ChanBaek baru. Ini multichapter dan akan dibuat dalam bentuk flashback jika respon di prolog ini baik. Ide cerita bersumber dari dorama answer me 1997 atau terkenal dengan judul reply 1997. Harapan Cuma satu fic ini bisa direspon baik oleh reader, karena kalau ngga bagus aku bakal sangat kecewa hiks. Namanya juga author baru yang butuh dukungan besar._

_Buat author yang tahu ini mohon jawab. Kalo ada bahasa asing di kalimat langsung apa perlu di italic juga, contoh "Yeoboseo!" apa itu perlu di italic atau tetep?_

_Terakhir, RnR please :3_


End file.
